Soy un escritor
by rox siniestra
Summary: Ginga ha encontrado un sitio llamado fanfiction donde lo utilizan a él y a sus amigos como personajes de historias ficticias. Se creó una cuenta para poder quejarse con las autoras, pero en lugar de ellos comenzó a ser un escritor. De todas formas, ¿quién sospecharía que GingaAndMadoka4ever iba a ser en realidad Ginga Hagane?


**Bueno, antes de que alguien me culpe por algo: le he pedido permiso a beybladefaaaaan para subir este fanfic que este inspirado en su fic. Bueno antes de que otra persona más se queje o algo por Dios-sabrá-qué les informo que mis continuaciones y nuevos fics tardaran por causa de que me he quedado sin internet y he tenido que ir a un ciber para subir esto.**

**Bien mi gente linda~ Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Figth no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Los nombres de las escritoras no son de todas, es que si ponía a todas no terminaba más.**

**Aclaraciones: Lo que esta en cursiva es el fanfic de Ginga**

* * *

No. Me estoy negando a creer que algo así existe. No tiene sentido. Ya no comprendo la vida. Sí, soy Ginga Hagane, el mejor blader del mundo. Y ¿qué? ¿Solo por eso están todos autorizados a utilizarme como un personaje para sus historias? No, no tienen derecho. Ahora solo no logro entender una simple cosa: ¡¿cómo diablos es que todas saben que me gusta Madoka?! Es decir, no creo ser tan obvio con eso...

Voy a redactar una queja, pero... creo que debo tener cuenta en el sitio... Maldito Fanfiction, todo es tú culpa. Bueno veamos de que va todo... ¿Eh? ¿Debo poner el nombre? No pondré Ginga Hagane, se me lanzarían encima todas las fanáticas. A ver... ¿qué nombre pongo? Mejor veo que nombres tienen las locas de las escritoras. Bueno están: ananeko123, creo que ella era la fanática de Kyoya; resplandorrosa626, si no me confundo ella es la que escribió las historias de Ryuga y Kenta que me llegaron a emocionar; Blue-Salamon, la fanática de Yu y Kenta; beybladefaaaaan, ella es la que me ama; rox siniestra, ¿ella cuál era? Veamos... Oh, la de las parejas extrañas y la que odia a Hikaru. Bueno, son nombres originales... Y mejor dejó de ver a las demás porque sino jamás tendré cuenta. Y sin cuenta no habrá quejas. Y sin quejas nadie propondrá una solución. Y sin solución yo no estaré tranquilo. Y si no estoy tranquilo comeré muchas hamburguesa. Mejor si sigo viendo los nombres de las demás autoras.

Bien, mejor me concentro. Anda Ginga, piensa un poco. ¡Ya sé! Mi nombre será GingaAndMadoka4ever así nadie sospecharía jamás que ese soy yo. Pero ahora que tengo cuenta debería subir algo. ¿Qué puedo subir? Tal vez deba subir una anécdota... Y como mi nombre trata de Madoka y yo... tal vez, solo tal vez, debería subir algo de los dos.

Bueno, a ver como me queda...

* * *

_No era una cita. Era solo una salida de amigos. Iba a acompañarla a conseguir unos repuestos para los beyblades, nada más. No era como que fuéramos a salir los dos solos, caminando por el parque tomados de las manos, y luego cuando este el atardecer ambos nos sentáramos en una banca y ella apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro. No... no era nada de eso. Aunque sí estábamos caminando los dos solos por el parque._

_—Ginga.— Oírla decir mi nombre siempre era un deleite para mis oídos. Aunque ella a veces gritara llena de ira por alguna cosa que yo haya hecho mal. Siempre iba a pensar que su voz era la melodía que combinaba con mi corazón—. ¡Ginga!_

_Reaccioné cuando estaba por cruzar la calle. Me giré y ví que ella estaba parada frente a un local. ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado? Volví a mirarla y le sonreí. me fui acercando de a poco hasta estar a su lado._

_—¿Estabas en el mundo beyblade otra vez?_

_Cada vez que yo me iba a mi "lugar feliz", todos decían que era un mundo lleno de beyblade. Lo que es falso. Mi lugar feliz es con mis amigos, aunque si a veces hay beybatallas. Pero en ese lugar es uno donde Madoka y yo siempre estamos juntos. Pero claro, no iba a admitirlo._

_—Entremos._

_Al entrar ella se va a hablar con el vendedor, mientras que yo miraba todo el lugar. Era, mínimo, el triple de B-Pit._

_—Que buen lugar.— Toqué una de las piezas y... todo se cayó._

_Aterrorizado, me giré y vi como el dueño del lugar ya estaba viniendo tras de mí. Corrí fuera del lugar, y continué por lo menos unas ocho cuadras más. Pero me había frenado al recordar que había dejado sola a Madoka. Si regresaba pasarían dos cosas: 1) El dueño iba a atacarme; 2) Madoka iba a ser la que me atacara. 3) Si regresaba moría._

_—En la que me metí...— Dije y me senté en el cordón de la vereda. Ahora eramos solo yo y la soledad—. Hagane eres un idiota._

_—No te lo voy a discutir._

_Esa voz..._

_—¿Madoka?_

_—¿Y quién más? Te estuve gritando para que volviera pero no me escuchaste._

_¿Ella me había estado gritando desde que me fui para que regresara y yo no me había dado cuenta? Me había dado una cachetada mental para obligarme a seguir escuchándola._

_—¿Te encuentras bien?— Preguntó. Ella siempre se preocupaba por todo._

_—Si. Lamento que no hayas podido..._

_No me dejó terminar—. ¿Comprar las partes? Sí las compré. ¿No te has dado cuenta que llevas unos veinte minutos solo aquí afuera?_

_Tengo que dejar de pensar, cada vez que lo hago termino perdiendo el día._

_Ella se sentó a mi lado. Era un momento único e indescriptible... estar con ella era de las mejores cosas de mi vida. Y eso era algo que es mejor que cualquier beybatalla en la que pueda participar._

_Fin~_

* * *

Bueno ya me siento muy orgulloso de mi... eh... ¿one-shot? No... creo que es muy corto para ser eso. Tal vez sea un drabble. Bien será mejor que vea que más puedo escribir. Sin mencionar que... ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Tenia que ir por Hyoma a la estación del tren! Creo que ya comienzo a entender porque hay escritoras que tienen tantos fanfics, no deben tener que ir por sus amigos a la estación de trenes...

Mejor sigo escribiendo cuando escape de Hyoma... Tal vez y terminó con un nuevo fanfic.

¿Alguna de las escritoras me podría dejar reviews en mi ausencia? ¡Ojala que sí!

Un momento... ¿por qué había comenzado con la cuenta? ¡Ah! ¡Las quejas! Al diablo, esto es muy divertido, tal vez use esta cuente por un tiempo. Y quién sabe, tal vez y hasta fama me gano.

Ya que, si algo sé es que esto es de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho en mi vida. Y desde ya... ¡Juro por el amor al beyblade que no pienso escribir nada de contenido no apto para...! Bah, tal vez si cuente el incidente de la fiesta de cervezas. Total, no creo que a Kyoya le moleste. Bueno, no más que a Tsubasa.

Bueno, que se aguanten, ahora: ¡soy un escritor!

* * *

**Si, esto es una forma extraña de hacer que Ginga haga cosas que no se esperan, pero bueno: es algo nuevo~**

**Nos estaremos leyendo, y si, los reviews no son para mí son para Ginga~ Así que no sean malas con el nuevo integrante del Fandom.**

**Estaremos leyéndonos~**

**See You~~~**


End file.
